Annoying Dib
by they are narhwals
Summary: T is annoying Dib! Idea goes to Hartfairy for making the 50 Ways to Annoy Dib. R
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea from HartFairy's 50 Ways to Annoy Dib. I do not own Invader Zim.

1. Whenever Dib shouts at Zim, say "You can't blame Zim for being too sexy!"

Dib and Zim were arguing like usual but this time T was there. This would make things very odd.

"WELL YOU'RE JUST A SLIMY ALIEN SCUM!" Dib shouted at Zim.

T jumped in the middle of Zim and Dib and turned to Dib and said, "You can't blame Zim for being too sexy!"

Zim's eyes widened and it was obvious he was very disturbed. "Umm...I'm just going to go away…Now." Zim said and ran away as fast as he could.

"How could you think an alien is sexy?!" Dib shouted at T. T just laughed and walked away.

2. Constantly pass notes to Dib saying "Hi!":D" during a test.

"If any one of you pathetic children fails, you will be sent to the underground classroom." Miss Bitters said. All the children shuddered and started taking there test. Except T. She passed a note to Dib that said "Hi!":D" Dib sighed and quickly wrote "Hi." T ripped another piece of paper and wrote "Hi! :D" and passed it to Dib. Dib was getting frustrated and wrote Hi back each time. Soon Dib had what looked like a hundred pieces of paper that said "Hi!" :D" "Dib, you have been sending notes so you're going to face your doom at detention." Dib sighed and went to the hallway until recess.

3. Trip him when he walks down the hall.

Dib was walking through the hallway to get to class when he tripped. T whistled. Dib asked,

"Did you just trip me?"

"NOOO!" T shouted.

"Okay?" Dib said, confused.

Once Dib started walking again T jumped in the middle of him and said,"IM A FIRIN MAH LAZER!" And a giant laser came out of her mouth and blasted Dib away.

If I get a review the next chapter should be tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! *sigh* I do not own Invader Zim.

4. Call him Dib-beast and act like an Irken.

"Dib-beast!" called T. "Dib-beast!" called T again. "WHAT?!" shouted Dib.

"I HATE WATER." Yelled T. (Or said?)

"Umm…Okay?" said Dib.

T ran into the bathroom and poured a bucket of green foundation on. She put all purple contacts on and put an Irken suit on (that she stole from Zim). And went out to skool. Dib noticed and said,

"You're an Irken?"

"AHHH!" "THE DIB-BEAST HAS DISCOVERED MY IDENTIDY!" she shouted and ran away.

5. When he does a presentation say,"Eh! What's that sonny?" And repeat at every sentence

"Dib you must come up here and present your horrible presentation." said Miss Bitters.

Dib came up and started reading his presentation. "My project is about why Zim is an alien."

"Eh! What's that sonny?" asked T.

"Zim is an alien because…" T interrupted him and asked,

"Eh! What's that sonny?"

"He has green skin."

"Eh! What's that Sonny?" T asked again.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE ZIM IS AN ALIEN?!" Dib asked.

"Eh! What's that sonny?" T asked again.

"You know what? Miss Bitters I'm done."

"Dib, you have barely have barely said three sentences, so you will face doom in the office." Miss Bitters said.

6. When he says, "You're an alien!" say "No Dib, I am your Father!" And make sure to say that in a Darth Vader voice.

Dib now had evidence supporting that T was an alien. First she thought Zim was sexy, she had green skin and purple eyes.

"T!" Dib called.

"Hey Dib!" said T.

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN! "shouted Dib.

"No Dib,I am your father!" said T in her best Darth Vader voice.

"YOU CAN'T BE MY DAD. YOU ARE A GIRL!"

"YES I AM DIB." Shouted T.

"OKAY I AM OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Dib as he walked home.

T walked to her invisible tree house that contained lots of ice cream.

A.N R&R Please! To all of my reviewers, thank you all you are so awesome! T is out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here!

8. When he asks you why you've been mean to him, say this: "Je ta'ime!" "Voyons Marier!" And hope he can't understand French.

"Hey T, Why have you been mean too me?" asked Dib.

"Je ta'ime!" "Voyons Marier!" replied T.

Dib eyes went wide and he asked, "Umm…did you just say you love me in French?"

"Yes I did Dib." "NOW GIVE ME A HUG!" T shouted.

"Ahh!" Dib screamed and ran from T as fast as he could.

9. When Dib says "I wish…" (If he ever does) interrupt him and finish the line with, " I were a Oscar Meyer wiener."

Dib stared at the wishing well, with a dime and said, "I wish…" T interrupted him and said, "I were an Oscar Meyer wiener!" She finished for him.

"Dang it!" Dib shouted and said "I already dropped the dime too!" He said. He was very frustrated and T could see steam come out of his gigantic head. T burst into laughter. Dib, furious walked away.

10. Call him Joe, for the rest of the day.

"Hey Joe!" T called Dib.

"My name is Dib, T." Dib replied to T.

"Okay, Joe." T said to Dib and walked away.

In the class….

"Joe! Joe!" Joe!" T called Dib.

"My name is Dib." He said.

"What's 2+2?" T asked Dib.

"4." He said.

"NO IT'S FISH!" shouted T.

"Okay?" replied Dib.

Walking home…

"Hey Joe!" said T to Dib.

"My name is Dib." He replied, annoyed with T calling him Joe.

"I think your hair is nice, Joe." said T.

"MY. NAME. IS. DIB!" Dib shouted at T.

T frowned and punched Dib in the face while shouting, "FALCON PUNCH!"

Dib had a huge bruise and ran home.

T laughed and walked away.

Thanks to the reviews! I do not own Invader Zim.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is finally here! Thanks to all reviewers! To PuddingNinja: THANKS JOE. I REALLY LIKED THE REVIEW JOE.

11. Whenever Dib picks on Zim, sing 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum as loud as you can.

"Zim, you're a pathetic alien." Said Dib.

"Well you are a pathetic human worm-baby!" Shouted Zim

T than started singing loudly,

'Just a kiss, on your lips in the moonlight!"

'Just a touch of the fire burning so bright!"

'I don't wanna mess this thing up!'

'I don't want to push too far!'

'Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life!'

'So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight!'

Zim and Dib's eyes starting twitching uncontrollably and they ran in circles screaming, as they were very much so disturbed.

12. Throw an orange at his head and blame it on Discord.

T searched the skool for a very hard orange. She looked at a picture of Snooki and said, "Maybe I can use that orange." She thought for a moment and said, "Nah, too much work." She than finally found a very hard orange, ran to the playground and when Dib was turned around, she threw the orange.

"Ow!" Dib shouted and saw T.

T than said, "It was Discord!"

"Why would a My Little Pony character, that isn't even real, throw an orange at my head?" Dib asked.

"IT WAS DISCORD, DIB, DISCORD!" T shouted.

"Ugh, fine." Dib said annoyed with T.

13. Laugh loudly at everything he says when he's trying to be serious.

"Gaz didn't let me have cereal this morning." Dib said to T.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" T laughed loudly.

"I'm being serious!" Dib shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" T laughed even more loudly.

In the class….

"Miss Bitters, 3+1 does not equal DOOM." Dib said to Miss Bitters.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" T laughed.

"Dib, you have tried to prove me wrong so you will face doom at detention and I will give your dad a phone call instructing him to love you less." Said Miss Bitters.

Dib grumbled.

A random place with lots of koalas…

"T, what exactly are we doing here?" Dib asked T.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!" T laughed loudly.

"I'M BEING SERIOUS T!" Dib yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" T laughed.

Dib was furious and annoyed so he walked out of the place.

T starting saying to the koalas, "We attack at night."

Lolz, I had fun writing this. Push the poor button down there. You see him, the blue button? Yeah well he's sad, so push him and it will make him happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is here!

14. Sing the song, "How far we've come" when Miss Bitters says doom.

"Pathetic children, today you are assigned a quiz about the impending doom on the world."

'But I believe the world is burning to the ground!' T sang.

Miss Bitter's eyebrow was slightly raised. Then she said,

"Anyways, if you fail you will be sent to the underground classroom where you will face DOOM."

T then started singing again,

'Let's see how far we've come!'

'Let's see how far we've come!'

'Well I believe it all, is coming to an end!'

'Oh well, I guess we're going to pretend!'

'Let's see how far we've come!'

'Let's see how far we've come!"

Sadly T was behind Dib.

"Dib, since your father has paid me to not send you to the underground classroom instead you will be facing doom at detention for singing in the class." Miss Bitters said.

Dib sighed and gave T an angry glare.

15. Dress up as an orange and say to Dib, and say, "You owe my friend an apology!" And pull out the orange from earlier.

T quickly got an orange costume and said, "That thing was hard to get on!" She then recovered the orange she threw the orange at dib a few hours ago and walked up Dib and poked him.

"What T- wait why are you dress up as an orange?" Dib asked her.

She pulled out the orange she threw at Dib and said, "You owe my friend an apology!"

"T, are you okay?" Dib asked T.

"I'm not talking to you until you apologize to my friend." T said.

"That is an orange T, not a person." Dib replied.

"He may be an orange, but he has feelings too!" T shouted.

Dib sighed and said to the orange, "Sorry."

"YAY!" T said happily.

16. Tackle Dib and shout, "WHOO! WRESTLING!"

Dib agreed to meet T at a pond where lots mongooses lived.

T was sneaking behind Dib until she tackled him and shouted, "WHOO! WRESTLING!"

"Ugh!" Dib said.

"I got mud all over my shirt!" he said very angry with T.

T did nothing.

Dib was angry so he walked out of the place.

T turned to the mongooses and said, "We attack at night my friends!"

Review please! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all reviewers! I like pie! Whoa, sorry had too much sugar. Anyways, onto the story! And sorry for the long wait.

17. Start an argument with Dib and end it with, "Well I wear a fez! That makes me cool!"

"Dib, Zim's not an alien!" T said to Dib trying to start an argument with him.

"Yes he is T!" Dib shouted at T.

"No, he isn't!" T said to Dib.

"Yes, he is!" Dib yelled at T.

"You have a big head!" T yelled at Dib.

"My head is not big!" Dib yelled back.

"YES IT IS DIB!" T shouted at Dib.

"NO IT'S NOT!" He yelled back.

"Well I wear a fez! That makes me cool!" T shouted at Dib.

Dib stared at T and said,

"I don't know why I still hang out with you."

18. Run out of the bathroom screaming "It's Bloody Mary! Oh dear God run for your lives!" Make sure to draw the lousiest picture of Bloody Mary before you do this and tape it to the mirror before you do this.

T was drawing a lousy stick figure of Bloody Mary. She put in sloppy handwriting BLOODY MARY in capital letters. She then ran out of the bathroom and screamed,

"It's Bloody Mary! Oh dear god run for your lives!"

Everyone at the skool didn't care. But Dib did.

"Really?" Dib asked.

"Yep." T said.

Dib ran into the bathroom and saw the lousy picture T drew.

Dib was furious and walked out of the bathroom.

19. At lunch pick out bologna go to his table wave it in his face and sing "Meats of evil!" to him.

T was in the Skool cafeteria and noticed Dib she immediately picked up some bologna ran over to him and waved it in his face and sang,

"Meats of evil!" "Meats of evil!"

"T quit it!" Dib shouted at him, not able to forget the time when he and Zim were transformed into bologna.

"Meats of evil!" She continued to sing.

Dib got frustrated and ran away.

AN: R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Happy late Thanksgiving!

20. Play 52 pick up with his homework.

T was bored and decided to bother Dib.

"Hey, Dib can we play 52 pick up?" She asked him.

Dib said, "I'm doing my homework."

T was very angry at Dib so she grabbed his homework and scattered it all over the floor. She than shouted,

"Yay!"

Dib grumbled and picked up his homework and went to the next table.

21. Paint his hair rainbow while he's sleeping and when he sees himself in the mirror say; "Now you're 20% cooler!"

T was outside Dib's room at 4 in the morning by his window. She quietly opened the window and got the rainbow spray paint and spray painted his hair. She giggled when she saw his hair was now rainbow. She looked at the back of the spray and it said it lasted 24 hours. "Yes!" T quietly shouted to herself. She went inside his bathroom and waited for him to look in the mirror.

5 hours later…

T was still waiting and she was bored out of her mind again. She heard footsteps and whispered to herself, "Maybe it's Dib!" It was Dib. He yawned and looked at himself in the mirror. He screamed, "What happened to my hair?!"

"Now, you're 20% cooler!"

"I hate you, so much right now."

22. Ask him if he wants to hear a story. If yes tell him the story of The Girl Who Was Forgotten then say "When she sees an unpopular kid, she kills them, sews them up and they become friends. They live with her forever!" If he declines yell, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!" Until he gives in.

"Hey, Dib you want to hear a story?" T asked.

"No." Dib replied.

T was now very upset and yelled, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dib rolled his eyes and replied, "Fine."

"Okay this is the story of…The Girl Who Was Forgotten! When she sees an unpopular kid, she kills them, sews them up and they become friends. They live with her forever!" She replied.

Dib's eye started twitching and he ran away. T than said,

"I'm going to teach my koalas and mongooses the art of coconut and prune."


End file.
